


Garden Fantasies

by Mage_Ellie



Category: Persona 5
Genre: AU, Angst, Boob job, Butler, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Grinding, Mutual Pining, Oops, Princess - Freeform, Reader and Goro are 18+, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, a little bit of degradation, he just wants to please you, he's a lil possessive, probably a lil ooc, seakickers fic inspired me to attempt this trope, soft boy goro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mage_Ellie/pseuds/Mage_Ellie
Summary: Your favorite butler will happily take care of all your needs. No matter how forbidden they may be.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Reader
Kudos: 35





	Garden Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Completely self indulgent, shameless smut about the dumbass who lives in my head rent free. Thank you Seakicker for dragging me into the forbidden love trope by the ankles <3
> 
> I always struggle with multiple POVs so hopefully this isn't too bad lol. I'm so used to limited second person POV. I'm also still looking for an editor/beta reader! Dm me on discord if you're interested or have questions. Sami (Artemis)#9302 <3 You must be 18+!

You groaned softly at the sound of your curtains sliding open and the harsh morning sunlight crashing onto your eyes. The breathy laughter of your favorite butler echoed around your room, making you crack an eye open and smile slightly. The light filtering into your room from the window made his chestnut hair glisten like honey and maroon eyes glitter like rubies, skin shining like white porcelain. You couldn't deny that you enjoyed waking up to his beauty everyday.

"Good morning my Princess." Goro hummed as he approached your bed, butterflies tickling his insides. Even this early in the morning, he found you utterly enchanting. The way your hair delicately fell around your face, the way you always smiled just a little bit when you both made eye contact when you first wake up, especially the way your voice sounded first thing in the morning. The sound of your voice made his mind race with thoughts he knew he could never act upon. He wasn't sure if you shared his feelings, but even if you did, if anyone found out about your love, he'd be sentenced to death. Occasionally, Goro found himself fantasizing about waking up beside you in the morning, having you all to himself, being able to hold you as you blissfully slept beside him.

He thanked whatever God or Demon that had allowed him to be by your side like this. Being able to see you at your most vulnerable. Knowing you trust him enough to allow him to wake you up every morning, help choose your outfits, even help you get dressed made his heart melt, giving him a warm fuzzy feeling that he's never felt around anyone else before.

"Good morning Goro." You mumbled, voice soft and low as you rolled over onto your back. You could feel Goro's eyes glued to your body as you stretched the sleep from your muscles, squeaking a little as you raised your arms over your head. The blankets that once covered your body slid down to your waist as you sat up.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked as he poured you a glass of water, doing his best to ignore the way your nightgown fit your body, how your nipples perked up from the cold of your room, making visible bumps in your clothing. For a moment, he lost himself in the swirling depths of his imagination as he drank in your beauty.

"Could of been better I suppose. How about you?" You responded, taking the glass from his hands, purposefully brushing your fingers against his. The soft fabric of his white gloves hid the warmth of the delicate skin you craved so much. As you took a sip of your water, you subtly took a deep breath, trying to smell the apple scented soap he used while bathing. It was a scent you've come to love over the past 8 years of constantly being at each others side.

Goro sucked in a quiet breath through his teeth as he felt his dearest Princesses fingers touch his. He couldn't help the icy disappointment that slid through his veins due to his gloves keeping him from savoring your silky skin.

"I slept quite well. Thank you for asking." Goro said, crossing one arm over his chest, resting his hand on his left pec and hooking his left arm behind his back as he bowed to you. Once he straightened himself out, he walked to your massive closet and shuffled through the mass of clothes that filled the space. The young butler enjoyed being able to pick out your outfit nearly everyday, simply because he always got to choose his favorites. "How about this?" He questioned as he pulled a long sleeved lilac dress from the closet. White flower-like patterns started at the bottom of the dress, and faded the further they went up, completely disappearing right beneath your breasts. He loved the way you looked in lilac.

"Alright." You hummed, sliding your legs over the side of your bed and standing. You slowly walked to one of your dressers to find a corset and a pair of tights that matched.

Goro's eyes darted to the exposed skin of your legs, pride swelling in his chest, knowing that out of all of the men in the kingdom, he was one of the only ones who got to see you like this. That pride further swelled in other places as you began to undress in front of him, knowing that he was the _only_ man in the entire kingdom who got to see you in your full glory. He silently wished that he would be the only man to ever see you completely nude, but he knew it was futile.

You weren't oblivious to the hormonal stares of the man a few feet away from you. You couldn't remember when the staring started, but you didn't mind. It always made your heart race with excitement. You couldn't deny that you enjoyed the way he looked at you. You often found yourself wishing that you wouldn't be the only person in the room undressing.

The butler approached you and began helping you into your undergarments, doing his best to keep his mind from focusing on the soft mounds of your breasts or the graceful movements of your hips as you shimmied your way into the tight fitting dress. Once it was covering your body, Goro fastened the corset around your stomach.

"What do you think?" You asked as you did a little twirl in front of the man beside you. You watched as his lips tilted upwards before he gestured you to sit so that he could begin working on your hair.

"You look as lovely as ever my Princess." He responded, gently pulling a brush through your locks. You enjoyed having Goro do your hair. He was always so tender and careful, making sure to not hurt you. He had only started doing your hair in the morning recently, after he managed to convince you to let him do it after years of watching one of the older maids rip out your hair while trying to style it.

When he had finished tying up your hair, he hesitantly allowed one of the maids into your room to do your makeup. The young man had tried to convince you to let him do everything for you, but you refused, telling him that he deserved a break. You always dismissed him at this time so that he could go eat breakfast. You knew that he woke up nearly 2 hours earlier than you did and didn't have time to eat before he had to wake you, so you made sure you gave him time to eat.

By the time you were fully dressed, Goro had finished eating and was waiting outside your room for you, just like always.

"Thank you." You said softly to the maid who did your makeup.

"Of course. It was my pleasure, Princess." She responded with a smile before she turned and walked off to begin on the other chores she had to do around the castle.

You glanced up at the beautiful man who had been waiting for you, giving him a bright smile, causing Goro to flush slightly. Your heart skipped a beat as he flashed you a smile right back. You followed him to the dining hall, spotting your estranged father, the King, already sitting in his seat as you entered.

After exchanging routine "good mornings," you sat and began to eat the meal placed in front of you. Like usual, it was a meal fit for a king. Whole roasted chicken, platters stacked with exotic fruits, and at least three different types of soups. You felt like it was a waste, since it was just you and your father. The servants in your castle were only fed a basic meal of bread, steamed vegetables and a small cut of meat. Whenever you had the chance, you'd sneak your kind caretakers some actual food.

Once you were finished eating, your father cleared his throat, making you look up at him. "Goro, please join me during my next meeting with a few of the royals." The King said, voice deep and gravelly. You did your best to hide your disappointment. Those meetings always went on for way too long, and you were never invited to join, so you had no idea what went on during those multi-hour long meetings.

"As you wish, sir King." Goro responded, bowing to the man who sat at the end of the table. He didn't have to look at you to feel the dismay rolling off you at this sudden request from your father. He felt the same way. He's been requested to join those meetings before, and all the King and his royals do is drink and smoke, leaving him to stand by the door, occasionally pouring more drinks for them, absolutely bored out of his mind. Although, it did give him ample time to imagine what it would be like if you weren't a Princess, and he wasn't just a lowly butler. How your first meeting might've been like. Perhaps, you both would meet while out in the market district, accidentally bumping into each other, causing the other to drop their things, then you'd both scramble to help the other, falling in love when you lock eyes. Maybe you'd cross paths while out in a walk in the forest, and you'd let him show you the beauty hidden in grottos obscured by leafy vines, or in hollow tree trunks, and you'd share a romantic kiss under a willow tree.

You glanced at Goro as you stood from your seat. He had a faraway, dreamy look in his eyes. It wasn't often that you caught him daydreaming. He was usually so focused, so you couldn't help but wonder what was going on inside his pretty head.

"Meet me in the garden when you're done." You told him, watching as his eyes cleared up and darted down to yours. Your stomach always flipped and twisted when his eyes locked with yours. If you weren't careful, you'd get lost in their crimson hue.

"Of course, my Princess." He hummed, bowing to you as well before he watched you walk off towards your favorite place in the castle. You've never told him why you liked it so much, but Goro was pretty sure he's figured out your reasons. It was easy to get lost in, making it difficult for people to find you. It was one of the most secretive places in the castle grounds. 

"Good morning, Princess."

"Good day, ma'am."

The maids chirped as you walked past them, heading to the eastern part of the castle. You smiled and nodded your head at them in acknowledgement.

After weaving your way through the walls of hedges and flowers, you made it to a little gazebo-like structure at the far end and took a seat on one of the long chairs placed around the circular building for your comfort. Time always went much slower without your favorite person by your side, so for now, you'd settle with bird watching and daydreaming.

At first you stared at the small swallows that fluttered about, eating the bugs off the flowers and snatching bees out of the air, then you focused on a squirrel that ran across the railing of the small structure, trying to imagine why it was in such a hurry. 

Before you knew it, your mind was wandering to thoughts of the boy you've shared nearly all of your life with. How his hair perfectly framed his face, giving him a soft, boyish look. How his striking maroon eyes sparkled like gems in the sun. How he was a little too good looking to be just a butler. You had a theory that he was the bastard son of one of the royals that would often visit your castle, but you couldn't be sure. He always told you that he didn't know who his father was.

Without even realizing it, your mind had wander to the darker parts of your imagination, conjuring images of what your precious butler would look like under that dashing suit he always wears. Does he have abs? You knew he enjoyed spending time outdoors, so it wouldn't surprise you if he was fit. What would his long, slender fingers feel like inside you? Would he be able to reach the spots that your fingers couldn't? How big might his... more intimate parts be? Would he be able to make you scream his name?

Slowly, your questions became scenarios of you secretly having a romantic evening with the young man. Images of him hovering above you, looking down at you through his disheveled hair fueled your forbidden desires. Your heart raced, pumping adrenaline through your veins as you licked your lips, wishing to taste his manhood. Does he taste as sweet as he looks?

As your mind swirled with lust filled fantasies between you and Goro, a movement from the corner of your eye made you tilt your head enough to look at who was approaching. Of course, the pretty half blood butler of yours was walking towards you with a smile on his face. The tips of your lips slid upwards into a slight smile as he joined you on the chair, sitting on the very edge by your feet.

"I missed you." You admitted, looking at him from the corner of your eye. You watched as his eyes widened and he swallowed hard. Your eyes followed the movements of his adams apple as it bobbed up and down. Despite your best efforts, you were a little too worked up from your earlier daydreaming to act normal. New questions about the man sitting a few feet away from you tickled your mind. Was he experienced? Goro is definitely good looking, he could probably get any girl he wanted. Has he ever kissed anyone? What does his lips taste like?

"I appreciate the sentiment, my Princess." Goro said, heart quickening from your intense gaze. It was like you were peering into his soul.

"Oh come on. Can't you talk to me like a normal person for once?" You begged for the millionth time, sitting up and moving closer to him with puppy eyes, dangling your legs off the side of the chair. He was the only person you could really consider a friend, so constantly having him call you 'Princess' has gotten a bit annoying.

Goro took a deep breath, trying to control the increasing speed of his heartbeat. You looked oh so sweet and innocent when you looked at him like this. He always found it difficult to keep himself from pouncing on you when you begged for him to do something.

When sitting this close, he could smell your sweet cherry blossom perfume. Pinks and reds danced in his head as he gazed down at you, trying to keep his eyes away from your soft lips.

"Apologies my Princess, but that wouldn't be very appropriate of me." He responded, finally letting his eyes drop to your lips as you rolled your eyes, only to bounce back up to meet your gaze once your eyes settled.

"We're alone Goro. No one would know." You said, scooting so close to him that your left arm was pressed against his right. You were playing a dangerous game, flirting with one of your servants like this, but you knew he was just as hormonal as you were, so a bit of flirting couldn't hurt, right? A look of uncertainty flashed across his face as he continued to look down at you, head swimming from your scent and body heat. You two were rarely ever able to sit this close to one another. Goro stayed silent for a moment as he reveled in this moment.

He knew you were right. No one would know if he acted on his selfish desires out here. The feeling of his heartbeat pulsed in the tips of his fingers as he willed himself to say something. Before he could put the words together, your eyes widened and you giggled, eyeing something to the right of his head.

"Don't move, there's a petal in your hair." You said, reaching up to remove it. Your fingers brushed against his hair, nearly making you freeze. You've always wanted to touch his shaggy hair. It always looked so soft. Goro's eyes were wide and it was like he was frozen in place as you pulled away your hand, showing him the white petal that had landed in his hair. 

"My Princess... I..." He breathed, at a complete loss for words as you both gazed into each others eyes. He couldn't stop his eyes from falling, looking straight at your luscious lips that were mere inches away from his.

"When we're alone like this... could you call me by my first name?" You asked as you felt yourself getting sucked into the crimson vortexes that were his eyes. The feeling of a familiar clothed hand against your cheek nearly broke you out of your trance. You wished you could be closer to the man in front of you, both physically and emotionally.

Goro, summoning as much courage as he could, gently rubbed his thumb against your cheek bone, nearly melting when you closed your eyes and tilted your head into his hand. He found his face inching closer to you, unable to stop himself. No one would know if he made you his in the back of the garden. This could be the moment he's been dreaming of for so long.

"Anything for you... Y/N." He whispered, lips brushing against yours as he spoke. He was so close to feeling the warmth of your lips against his, it clouded his better judgement. With crimson eyes fluttering shut, he pressed his lips to yours in an unmoving kiss, feeling his heart in his throat as you kissed him back. 

Slowly, you reached up and threaded your fingers through his chestnut locks, gently combing your fingers through his hair as you pulled him closer. You grabbed handfuls of his hair as he released a velvety groan against your lips.

Goro slid his arms around your waist, forcing you to fully turn towards him. You brought your legs up onto the chair and around the waist of the butler you've been craving for so long. He gently leaned his weight onto you, pushing you to lie down on the plush cushioning with him on top of you. He grabbed the bottom of the dress you were wearing and slid it up to your waist, giving him full access to the growing heat in between your legs.

The entire time he made himself comfortable, he didn't let go of the lips he deemed were now his and his only. You grabbed handfuls of his black coat for leverage as you opened your mouth a bit, hoping for more. 

Goro immediately pushed his hot tongue into your mouth, gripping your hips with a fiery intensity as he started exploring his new territory, taking his time to savor your flavor. Despite having never kissed someone, he did his best to emulate what he imagined it would be like. He's seen couples in the kingdom kiss before while he went out with you to greet the peasants. He was sure you've never kissed anyone either, so he wanted to make sure that he gave you the best first experience that he could. 

Your mind went completely blank as your lips melded with the young mans above you and your tongue twisted with his. He tasted like sugar and apples, a truly addictive taste. Your lungs burned, but you didn't want to stop, and clearly, he didn't want to either.

Finally, Goro pulled away from you slightly, just enough to breathe, keeping your lips touching. His hot breath fanned against your heated skin, burning you like the fire in your stomach. 

Once you deemed you both had taken enough breaths, your hooked your arms around his neck and pulled him back down, earning no complaints from your dear butler 'friend' as you began sucking on his bottom lip once more.

This time, Goro started moving his lips a little faster. Each kiss becoming more feverish, _hungrier._ It got to the point where the intensity of each kiss was making you moan softly. 

Goro found his body moving on its own as his hips settled in the space between your legs, where he promptly _grinded_ his hips into yours. The breathy moan that action pulled from your lips was intoxicating. He needed to hear more. 

He moved his lips from yours to your cheek as he once again grinded his throbbing heat into yours, earning another soft moan in response. He wondered just how loud he could get you. Could he get you to scream his name like he always dreamed of hearing?

This time, a groan escaped his throat as you thrusted your hips against his, giving him the friction he craved. You both began moving in unison as his lips trailed further from your lips, and closer to the soft flesh of your neck.

The butler repositioned himself a bit over you to find better purchase on the cushioned long chair you laid upon. The soft squeak that slipped past your lips as his mouth sucked on a sensitive part of your neck only made him grind into you harder.

"Goro..." You moaned in his ear as he pressed his hardened length against your clit. The man above you growled, sending vibrations from his lips to your throat, making you shiver. As he continued to mark your neck with proof that you were his and his alone, you threaded your fingers through his plush hair once more, gently combing through it as a silent form of encouragement, telling him to keep going.

The strained, boyish moan that somehow managed to escape his throat from your tender touches was music to your ears. You wanted to hear every sound he could make.

"This feels so good." You mumbled as you trailed a hand up his spine, causing him to shudder in response. The feeling of his hot tongue against your neck made you gasp and arch your back.

"I'm doing good?" He breathed against your skin, igniting it like fireworks. He continued to rock his hips in the way you liked it best.

"So good. You're so good." You murmured as you gripped locks of his hair before releasing them and running your fingers through his hair once more. Your words caused him to release another strained moan. It didn't take you long to figure out he enjoyed the praise.

Goro began sliding his hands up and down your sides, only stopping his hands before they reached your breasts. You groaned in annoyance and arched your back a bit, pressing your chest into his in an attempt to get him to touch your breasts.

"So impatient." He hummed against the side of your neck, once again sending shivers through your body. You gently pulled on his hair, eliciting a breathy moan from the boy. 

He quickly slid his hands over your breasts, pressing his thumbs into the spot where he knew your nipples would be. The pure sound of delight that move pulled from your mouth made the bulge in his pants ache, but he didn't want to move too quickly. He had to savor as much of this moment as he could before it was over.

You gently removed your hand from his hair, earning a huff in response, then pressed both hands against his chest, pushing him away from you a little. He gave you an uncertain look as he stared down into your eyes. Before doing what you wanted to do, you cupped his cheeks with both of your hands and gave him a soft smile. Your lips trembled a bit as he closed his eyes and lifted one of his hands to hold yours as you stroked his cheeks. It was easy to forget that he was probably just as lonely as you were.

You pulled your hands away from his face slowly, and grabbed his hand, which was still in the air where your hand had once been. He raised an eyebrow at you, unsure of what you were up to, but he seemed to take the hint as you pulled on each finger, loosening the bright white fabric from his hand and removing his glove completely so that you could feel the skin of his hand.

Goro was doing his best not to tremble as you slid your fingers over his bare hand, tenderly entwining your fingers for a moment, before going back to exploring his hand. Once you let go of his hand, he raised his other one so that you could remove the glove from that hand as well. He couldn't stop the smile that twitched at his lips as he looked down at the satisfied look on your face. 

Finally, you went back to what you wanted to do in the first place, completely strip him down. Goro didn't stop you from undoing his tie or unbuttoning his coat. He carefully removed it and set it behind you on the chair. He ran his long fingers up and down your arm as you began unbuttoning his white undershirt and untucked it from his pants. He took a shaky breath as you opened it, revealing his unclothed chest.

The butlers heart pounded against his ribs as you placed your hands on his pecs, then slowly moved them downward. He bent over as you explored his exposed chest, leaning his head against your shoulder as your feather-like touches left bursts of warmth everywhere they landed.

He whined softly as you brought your hands back up to his pecs and brushed your fingers against his nipples. He inhaled deeply, causing his chest to puff out and press more into your hands. You gently pinched his nipples in between your thumbs and index fingers, earning yourself another needy whine. With each breath he took, he moved his chest in rhythm with your pinching and tugging.

As your hands explored his fit body, feeling every muscle and bone you could find, his slender fingers began untying your corset, eager to get to the soft skin underneath your clothes. He skillfully pulled at the strings, doing what he had done so many times before, but with a new vigor. Within a few seconds, he had it off and laying on the back of the chair behind you.

Goro quickly rushed in to kiss you once again. His warm, soft lips collided with yours in a fiery passion. He sucked on your upper lip for a moment before he placed a hand on the center of your back, pulling upwards to make you arch your back. Once you had lifted your back enough, the young man pulled at the strings and buttons that held your dress together. When he had your dress completely undone, he took a deep breath and moved his lips to your cheek, giving you a barrage of kisses as he pulled on the sleeves of the dress, slowly taking it off your body.

He stood and slid your dress down to your waist, then to your knees, and finally, removed it from your body. Now, you were only in your undergarments, which could easily be removed. You wanted to shrink under his hungry, animalistic gaze as his eyes trailed along the exposed skin of your body, at least, what wasn't being hidden by the bra and tights you were still wearing.

For a brief moment, you questioned if you should go any further. The man above you was slowly devolving into someone you didn't know, and yet, it was so exciting. You were getting to see a whole new side of the sweet butler you knew and loved. 

Before you let him remove anything else from your body, you wanted to get him naked first. You thought it was only fair since he had seen you nude so many other times.

You sat up and pulled at the open dress shirt he was still wearing. He could take a hint, removing it like you wanted and setting it on the side of the chair. You took advantage of this position, trailing your hands up and down his body before your eyes landed on the large tent in his pants.

Goro watched as you slid your fingers over the waist band of his pants, exciting him to no end. His cock twitched in his slacks as you began going lower, ever so slowly. You delicately brushed your fingers over the heated mass in his pants, earning a breathy whine. Goro rocked his hips, hoping for more friction as you teased him.

A smile graced your lips as he silently begged for more. Knowing he was so needy for you made the dampness in your underwear grow. Even though you enjoyed teasing your butler, you wanted to see just what he looked like.

Carefully, you unbuttoned his slacks and pulled them down, exposing the white undergarments he was wearing. Your eyes immediately landed on the wet mark staining his white underwear, revealing that he was just as worked up as you were.

Without wasting another moment, you removed his underwear, swallowing as his member sprang from its confinement. You weren't sure how big men normally were, but Goro's size made you nervous. You weren't sure he'd fit inside you. Although, you couldn't deny that he was absolutely glorious. In your eyes, his body was absolutely perfect. If you had to guess, he cared a lot about the way he presented himself.

"You're huge." You breathed, running your hands around his hips, exploring the places you've never seen until now.

"I know." He responded, pushing his hips towards you a bit, causing the tip of his dick to brush against your lips. You opened your lips and closed them around the very tip of his head, sucking the precum off his skin. It was salty and a little bitter, but it wasn't terrible. If he leaked any more, you'd happily drink it.

"Oh fuck." He growled, before pulling away from you. A popping sound came from his tip being removed from your mouth. "Please, my dear Pr- Y/N." He said, catching himself before he called you Princess again. "It's my job to take care of you." He finished, crawling back onto the chair with you and pushing you back. 

You were a little disappointed with him, wanting to take in the look of his body for a little longer. Although, the gentle kiss he placed on your lips caused your brain to release a burst of serotonin, removing any trace of the disappointment you were once feeling. You let him remove the rest of your clothing, leaving you beneath him in your full glory.

Goro's eyes glazed over as he drank in your form splayed beneath him. Your skin was slightly tinted pink, eyes half lidded, and mouth parted open as you took quick, excited breaths. He did his best to ingrain the look of your body into his brain before he grabbed the back of your knees and pushed them upwards, spreading your legs to reveal your most sensitive parts.

Crawling in between your legs, he let you rest your legs over his shoulders as he peered at your glistening folds. "So wet already, my Princess?" He teased, causing you to glare at him. A deep chuckle rumbled in his throat as he brought his left hand to your vagina and slid his fingers against your heat.

You whimpered as his fingers brushed against your excited bundle of nerves. "As my dearest butler, I expect you to clean up the mess you've made." You hummed, running your fingers through his hair and down to his cheek. He exhaled heavily as your words sunk into his mind. The feeling of his breath against your pussy made your thighs twitch. 

Your obvious sensitivity made Goro smirk. _He_ had done this to you, made your mind so clouded with lust that even the smallest amount of friction gave you pleasure. He hoped that he was the only man that would ever get you this worked up.

"No need to stare like that." You hissed, combing your fingers through his hair once more, hoping he'd do something more than just stare at your core like a hungry animal.

"Your body deserves to be admired." He breathed before dipping his head down and slowly dragging his tongue up your aching heat.

A shaky breath escaped your lips from the pressure he applied to your clit with his tongue. The foreign, yet overwhelmingly pleasurable feeling made you dizzy. You had to close your eyes to stabilize yourself for a moment. 

"Oh Goro..." You moaned, grabbing a handful of his chestnut hair as he began sucking on your sensitive bundle of nerves. The sound of your delight bounced around in the butlers mind, making his ache for you grow, but he wouldn't dare rush this. 

You gently trapped his head in between your thighs, not wanting him to stop. The groan he released as he felt your legs close around him made you whine. You wondered if he knew what he was doing, or if he was just a quick learner.

The next thing you knew, one of his slender fingers was prodding at your entrance, as if asking for permission before entering. You glanced down at him, immediately making eye contact with the man. He slowly pulled his head away from the area he was sucking, releasing your clit.' He kept eye contact with you as he slid his index and middle finger up your folds, then back down to your entrance.

You clenched your jaw slightly and nodded at him, ready for more. You couldn't deny that you were nervous though. Your legs were trembling a bit and your hands were shaking, unsure of how another persons fingers would feel like inside of you.

The keen-eyed butler kissed the inside of your thigh and tenderly rubbed the other with his right hand, silently reassuring you. Finally, he pressed his pointer finger to your entrance, then slowly pushed in.

"Oh fuck." You hissed, arching your back as you felt his single finger fill you up.

"You're so tight my dear." He growled against your thigh before continuing to press kisses to it. "It's going to take a lot to loosen you up. Luckily for you, you have a patient and devoted butler to help you out." He hummed, voice once again lower and sharper than what you were used to. 

The combination of his velvety voice and finger inside you made you moan in pleasure, a sound Goro considered music to his ears. In a desperate attempt to hear more, he began moving his finger in and out, curling it each time it pulled out.

"Just relax." He breathed, maneuvering his head back down to your clit. The needy whine that escaped your lips as his skillful tongue made contact with your clit again made precum drip from his twitching cock. Goro had been so focused on you, that he had forgotten about his own needs for a moment.

The near painful ache that gripped his member was quickly increasing as he listened to the sounds you made as he sped up his hand. The slight friction from his dick touching the lavish long chair cushion made him groan and buck his hips involuntarily, attempting to soothe the heated need for you.

You moaned in delight as Goro added another digit to your pussy and slowed down his pace, letting you get used to the new size. You wondered if two of his fingers would be enough to loosen you enough for his member. 

Goro quickly found the spot inside you that made you squirm beneath him, causing you to repeatedly breathing his name each time he hit it. He aimed directly for that spot as he continued to play with your clit, hoping to have you screaming his name soon. 

You writhed as his fingers slammed into you and his tongue danced across your clit. The pressure of orgasm was swiftly approaching and you prayed he'd let you cum.

"I'm so close." You murmured, caressing his hair. Goro didn't pull away from you. He just sucked harder and quickened the movements of his tongue.

Before you could say anymore, the blazing heat of orgasm slammed into you, causing you to cry out his name. The intensity of the pleasure was overwhelming. Your legs clenched together and your body shook as the orgasm ripped its way from your core to the tips of your toes. 

Goro didn't stop fingering you and sucking on you until you whimpered from the sensitivity, pulling away from him a bit. He released your clit and sat up, making eye contact with you as he licked his lips.

"Am I doing well my dear?" He asked as he hovered over you, hands now placed on each side of your head. His eyes quickly darted between your eyes, silently begging for the affirmation.

"That was amazing Goro." You mumbled, still feeling the heat of arousal twisting around in your stomach. You reached up and tenderly cupped his cheek with one of your hands, enjoying the soft moment between you two.

You wrapped the other arm around his neck and pulled him down, wanting to feel his lips against yours again. You immediately tasted yourself as his mouth melded with yours in a slow, passionate rhythm. 

Goro's right hand traced your body as he settled himself between your legs. His cock twitched in anticipation as he felt your heat against his, although, he wouldn't try to go any further until you were ready.

You took a deep breath as your butler pulled away from you, filling your lungs with much needed air. Goro stared down at you, drinking in the pinkness of your cheeks and the glazed over look in your eyes. He had you exactly how he wanted you, completely drunk on love.

He groaned as your hands began feeling around his upper body again. You wanted to memorize the way his body felt, knowing that this was probably the only time you would be able to do this. Slowly, your hands slid lower and lower, making their way towards his aching groin. 

Goro leaned down and pressed his forehead to yours as he rocked his hips, moving himself closer to your exploring digits. The tip of his cock brushed against your hand, causing him to release a shaky breath that tickled your cheeks.

You gently gripped his length, heart racing as you felt it twitch in your hand. He whined as you slid your hand up it, curling your fingers around his tip. You swirled your thumb around the top, feeling his hot precum drip onto your hand.

Without speaking, you pushed your free hand against his chest, making him sit up. He quietly did as he was silently told, waiting for you to tell him what to do next.

"Lay down." You hummed, moving yourself over so that he could lay on the chair and you could be on top. Your butler was quick to do as you said, waiting with baited breath for you to do what he was hoping you would. His fantasies of feeling your mouth around his cock might just come true.

You crouched in front of him, erection standing tall right in front of your face. The heat radiating off his length made your cheeks warmer than they already were.

"What were you saying earlier? Something about not staring?" He teased, earning a half hearted glare in response.

"Aww, but my dear Goro," You began sitting up a bit and bringing his cock in between your breasts, closing them around it. Goro's lips twitched and his adams apple bobbed as he stared directly at how the tip of his dick was poking through your soft mounds. "Your body deserves to be admired." You finished, repeating his words back to him.

He couldn't stop himself from thrusting his hips, reveling in the friction you gave him. The tender warmth of your body was driving him crazy. He was beginning to worry that he wouldn't be able to last much longer due to how worked up he was.

For a moment, you let him enjoy fucking your breasts before you pulled away, wanting to taste him once again. His left hand was quick to make its way into your hair, grabbing a fist full, ruining the work he had put into it this morning.

You dipped your head down and pressed your tongue against the bottom of his shaft, then slowly dragged it upwards towards his tip. Goro growled and his thighs quivered as he threw his head back, almost feeling overstimulated from that simple act. It's been a long time since he's had physical affection. The near searing heat of your wet tongue had his head spinning. Thoughts of holding your head in place and fucking your mouth like he wanted to danced around in his mind, but he knew better than that. He wanted you to enjoy this, and he didn't think having your throat destroyed the first time you sucked dick would be very enjoyable.

Once you reached his tip, you placed a gentle kiss to it, earning a moan from the man beneath you, then you closed your mouth around it and sucked. You had to hold down Goro's hips so he wouldn't buck into your mouth. You needed a moment to get used to his size. 

When you were ready, you lowered your head, taking in as much as you could. The sound of a velvety growl from your butler went straight to your crotch, fully reigniting your lustful fire. With one hand, you stroked what you couldn't fit into your mouth, with the other, you reached down to your pussy and began rubbing yourself.

"Getting off to sucking my dick, are you? How undignified." He teased with that sultry voice of his. You just moaned around his cock in response, lazily looking up at him to make eye contact. You kind of enjoyed the teasing, finding it a nice change of pace from always being praised.

Goro's pupils widened at your sound of delight over being teased. Who would've guessed that the kingdoms favorite Princess had a degradation kink? 

"What's this? Little Miss Perfect likes being talked down to?" He hummed, a wild smirk making its way to his face. While this wasn't something he ever thought about doing, knowing that you, his precious Princess who was so far above him, liked this kind of talk, gave him an ungodly boost in confidence. Not only was he having a forbidden love affair with his one and only, but he was also getting the chance to speak to you like you were below him. He's never felt this type of power before.

You hummed with your lips around the tip of his dick, sending vibrations through his excited member. Goro gave a breathy moan as he pulled your head away from his cock. If you kept it up, he'd definitely cum before he got a chance to actually fuck you.

The butler pulled you by the hair, forcing you to crawl on top of him and away from his dick. He tilted your head down and pressed his lips to yours once more as he prepared himself for what he hoped would happen next. He tried to ignore the taste of himself on your lips as he shoved his tongue into your mouth, twisting it with yours in a heated moment of passion.

Before you knew it, you had somehow ended up beneath the hormonal butler, cock pressing against your pelvis.

You whimpered, feeling nervous, and yet so excited to have your first time with Goro Akechi. 

"Do you want me to stop?" Goro asked softly, hovering his lips over yours. Despite his intense desire to completely make you his, he wanted you to be comfortable.

"No. I'm ready." You breathed, playing with his hair and wiggling your hips against his. You reached down and guided his dick to your entrance, rubbing it against your pussy. 

Goro groaned against your lips as he slowly pushed himself inside you, hips shuddering as your walls encased his aching heat for you.

"Oh fuck." You hissed, arching your back and pressing your chest into his. To your surprise, it didn't hurt nearly as bad as you expected it to. The pressure you felt wasn't something you were expecting either. You've never felt so filled before.

"That's not very Princessly, my dear." Goro teased as he settled himself in between your legs, knowing you were probably in pain. You just groaned and slapped your hand against his bare back, earning a chuckle in response. He gently kissed you on the cheek as he waited for you to feel like you were ready for him to move.

After a moment of letting Goro pepper your face with kisses, you moved your hips a bit, causing your butler to moan from the unexpected movement. The pressure had faded for the most part, so you were ready for him to start thrusting. 

Goro seemed to read your mind because he slowly pulled out, releasing a shaky breath as he reveled in the friction your body gave him. If he wasn't careful, he'd completely lose himself to his lust and rail you into the cushioned chair.

"Faster." You breathed in his ear, threading your fingers through his hair. You could hear him suck in a quick breath through his teeth as he followed your command. "Good boy." You said as the sound of his hips slapping against yours began filling your ears.

Goro whined at your praised, increasing his speed to please you more, silently begging you to praise him again. The burst of serotonin he received when he was told he was doing good by his dearest Princess was something he hoped he would experience again.

You pulled his head down, letting him rest it against your shoulder and lean his weight onto you. You could feel him melt against your body, wrapping his arms around you as he continued pounding into you. His cock was hitting all the right places with each thrust, making you squirm underneath him.

"Goro." You moaned his name, gripping his hair in your hand, fingernails digging into his back.

"Y/N." He breathed your name in response, speeding up his hips again. His pelvis rubbed against your clit with each thrust, and with the combined feeling of him so deep inside of you, your head was spinning. You couldn't concentrate on anything other than the sound of his body melding with yours. Despite being forbidden, this moment felt so right.

As he relentlessly pounded you into the soft fabric of the long chair, you could feel the pressure of orgasm building again. Before you could say anything, he pulled out and hovered over you for a moment.

"Sorry my dear. I don't want to finish too quickly." He said softly, laying his head next to yours on the chair, completely laying down on top of you. You didn't respond, just rubbed his back and played with his hair as he got his bearings. You didn't want this moment to end so soon either.

Slowly, he positioned himself at your entrance once more and pushed himself in, moaning softly in your ear as your walls clenched around him. You arched your back as he filled you up again, giving you that sweet pleasure you craved.

His first few thrusts were slow. He pushed himself as deep as he could go before he slowly pulled out and let you prepare for him to do it again. You whined and dug your nails into his back with each push, seeming to go deeper with every movement. 

Without warning, the young man above you sped up, railing into you just as quickly as he was a few minutes ago, grunting each time his hips met yours. Goro was finding it difficult to keep going slow. He _needed_ this release. This is a moment he's fantasized about for so long.

The pressure of orgasm quickly returned as he rammed you into the chair, lulling you further and further into your inevitable release.

With one final thrust, he had you crying out his name as you came for the second time. Your toes curled and your back arched involuntarily as your body was wracked with an orgasm so powerful it had you seeing stars.

Goro released a growl as he continued to pound into you. The sudden clenching of your walls and the sound of you nearly screaming his name pushed him over the edge as well. He pulled out quickly and released his hot seed all over your stomach, repeatedly moaning your name as he painted your body white.

You both tried to take slow, deep breaths to calm yourself down from the lustful rush. Your butler reached behind you and grabbed his handkerchief from his coat pocket, then wiped up the mess he made on you before laying down on top of you and nuzzling his nose into your hair, burying himself in your locks.

You closed your eyes and leaned your head onto his, gently rubbing the red scratch marks on his back. He groaned slightly and shifted on top of you, trying to get you to stop.

"Sorry." You giggled softly, feeling kind of bad for doing that to him. "But it's kind of your fault you know." You teased, earning a breathy chuckle against your neck.

"Oh? How so?" He asked, squeezing you in his arms, wanting you to tell him just how well he did.

"I've never orgasmed like that before. You reached places in me that I could only dream of. You made me feel so good Goro. That was amazing. You're incredible" You breathed, earning a sigh in response as you praised him for his hard work. He had done everything in his power to make sure you enjoyed your first time, so knowing that you enjoyed it as much as he hoped you would made happiness and pride build in his chest. He wanted to make you feel like that again.

"Please don't tell anyone about what we just did." He murmured, audibly worried about what might happen if someone found out.

"This stays between you and me." You mumbled as he hovered over you once again, disheveled hair falling around his face exactly like how you imagined he would look. You pulled him down and kissed him, savoring this one last moment before you had to get dressed and pretend like this didn't just happen.

He pulled away a bit and leaned his forehead against yours, closing his eyes and sighing softly in the warmth of the moment. He couldn't bring himself to move just yet. He wished he could just lie down next to you for a while and not have to worry about being caught.

"Was... this just a one time thing?" You asked softly, lips brushing against his as you spoke. You had an idea of the feelings he had for you, but you didn't want this to just be a one time thing. You wanted to hold him and love him more, give him the attention he deserved.

Goro swallowed and clenched his jaw slightly. He wanted to indulge his selfish desires as many times as he could with you, but the thought of being caught and having you taken away from him was too much to bear.

"While the risk of having a secret relation is exhilarating, I don't want to be caught. The thought of losing you is... difficult to handle." He breathed, furrowing his eyebrows and keeping his eyes closed, not wanting to see the disappointment that colored your face. "I'd rather stay by your side as your butler than be sentenced to exile or be put to death for showing you my love." He told you, nearly making you choke on your breath.

"Love?" You questioned, watching as his eyes shot open and his cheeks turned a deep pink.

"Yes. Love." He answered, eyes darting away from yours as he became flustered.

Your heart was pounding in your ears as he confirmed his feelings for you. You were pretty sure he could feel your heartbeat due to him laying on top of you. Your fingers found their ways to his cheeks, tilting his head so that he was forced to look at you. The conflicted look on his face was obvious, making it clear that he was still worried about what would happen between you two.

"I love you too Goro." You said, caressing his cheek with your thumb. His lips tilted upwards as relief washed over his face before he brought his lips back down to yours, claiming them one more time as his.

"We should get dressed. The longer we wait, the higher the risk becomes." He hummed, pulling away from you. You didn't hide the fact that you were staring at his nude body as he dressed himself, etching the details into your mind the best you could. Goro chuckled at your intense staring and threw your underwear at you, prompting you to start getting dressed.

Goro sat you down as he used the comb he kept in his suit pocket to brush your hair. He always had a brush of some kind to keep you looking your best throughout the day. Once he had finished, you forced him to sit while you carefully took care of him, smoothing out his 'sex' hair and fluffing it up again.

"You know," You began as you both started walking back towards the castle. Well, he walked, you wobbled a bit. "We could run away together." You said, fully serious. Your eyes darted over to his, watching as his pupils dilated at the thought.

"And where would we go?" He asked, entertaining your offer. He couldn't deny that it was a tempting idea, but you would both be hunted if that happened. He would definitely be killed, or worse, you would both be killed.

"To that little kingdom to the south of here. Farm land as far as the eye can see." You giggled, earning a smile from your beloved in response. 

"That's quite the alluring thought. Would you be able to handle not living a life of luxury?" He questioned, watching as your eyes softened. 

"As long as I'm with you, I think I can handle anything." You admitted, feeling a heat creep up your neck.

Goro grabbed you by the upper arm and slammed his lips against yours for a quick moment before pulling away and continuing to walk. You just stood there dumbfounded as he headed toward the exit of the maze of hedges.

"Are you coming my Princess?" He asked, turning to look at you like he hadn't done anything. Although, you could see the slight smirk that sat on his lips. You gave him a half-hearted glare, unable to hide the smile that curled up your cheeks as you followed him, earning a chuckle in response.

"I'm serious you know." You said as you caught up to him, not looking at him as you exited your favorite garden.

"I know." He hummed, staring forwards as well, mind struggling to decide on what he wanted.

Perhaps one day, you two could really run away and live together on a little farm, raising chickens and crops and some kids of your own, but for now, that was all just a fantasy.

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to go for a more detailed style of writing this time around, since WTTWOP has a fairly simplistic writing style.
> 
> Join the discord for teasers, memes, art, and more <3  
> [Discord invite!](https://discord.gg/FBfj9B686V)
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated! ♡


End file.
